Pieter Burke's computers
are a pair of computers in The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They belong to Pieter Burke, the Commanding Officer of the Rifleman Bank Station detention center, and the Director of Special Operations at Belltower. One computer is in Burke's office on the Rifleman Bank Station. It has the security rating of 3, the logic is pburke and the password is theogony313. Another one (unlocked) is in the room where Adam Jensen confronts Burke on the way out of the station. Office computer Request Resolved: New Safe ##60683## From: AUTO_SPPRT To: Pieter Burke BEGIN AUTO_SPPRT MSG - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dear CMDR Pieter Burke A request that you raised has been resolved: Request ID: 60683 Status: Resolved Subject: New Safe Category: Hardware / Material > Wall Safe > Complete base unit The details of the resolution are below... Sir, We finished installation of your new safe, in the previously specified location, including the appropriate cover. Please let us know if there are any problems with the opening trigger or the frame's sliding mechanism, or if you are in some other way unable to access the contents. SPC Julian Barbery Engineering Services Belltower Associates Regards, Rifleman Bank Station Logistics Support - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END AUTO_SPPRT MSG Congratulations From: helix.one@belltower.net To: Pieter Burke Pieter, I know my brother has already spoken to you personally, but congratulations on your recent promotion. The board was more than happy to recognize your recent accomplishments, especially considering how successful the Hydra program has proven in Australia. You've certainly exemplified the kind of uncompromising, lateral thinking approach to program that Belltower prides itself upon. In light of that, stay in course, my friend. I know you're under a lot of pressure, but just remember what the OCM project represents for us, for our partners, for the world. Remember as well, your efforts will always be properly rewarded. Andrew St John-Ffolkes President, Co Managing Director Belltower Associates "History will be kind to me, for I intend to write it." Take A Read From: James Mandibar To: Pieter Burke Something you might find interesting came across my desk this morning- a report from one of the technicians working on Hydra's NIRVE extension. Apparently your men, or more specifically, the volunteers, have coined a new term to describe the post-release blackouts they are experiencing: "Mindcrash". To quote Test Subject 2829: "When you're plugged in, everything is cold. Your skin feels tight, your muscles are stiff, and your bones feel like glass. But you're not really aware of this, right--because the machine is telling you otherwise. It's telling you you're somewhere else, experiencing something else. But your body knows, it knows something isn't right, and it remembers. Like the real you is still awake, even though you're dreaming. When they turn it off and you start disconnecting, it's like the fake you and the real you crash together. One minute you're warm, alive, then all of a sudden it's like you fell through ice and you're dying. Sucks the air right out of you, like a bomb going off in your head. Your brain locks up, and boom! A flash. Then nothing, just the darkness. You know those blue screens of death on a computer? Yeah, it's like that. Except it's your mind that's crashing. Spooky shit, man. I ain't going back into that thing." I think these "mind crashes" deserve some more looking into. If we can diminish the likelihood of them occuring, or eliminate the possibility altogether, it would go a long way towards retaining volunteers. As it stands, the cost of outfitting non-OCM candidates with Hydra tech in order to simply test the integration of NIRVE simulators with your SpecOps training regime is proving quite... prohibitive. - J Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave From: silver@omega.di.net To: Pieter Burke This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: >Silver: Burke >Silver: I need a favor. >burke: the mighty tyrants need something >burke: say it ain't so >Silver: This is serious. >Silver: My team has some setbacks. >burke: setbacks? >Silver: casualties. >burke: this wouldnt have anything to do with those 5 scientists would it >Silver: It's classified. >Silver: But let's just say >Silver: one of them has an attachment problem. ./ >Silver: and that problem has a hero complex. >burke: what like an ex boyfriend >Silver: Something like that. >burke: youve got to be kidding >Silver: I never kid. >burke: so >burke: what do you want >Silver: dossiers on some of your best men. >Sliver: the ranch might be vulnerable and I need reinforcements. >burke: i'll have nicole forward you something >burke: expect it when the interlude sails. >Silver: Thanks. Another computer AUTOLOG REMOTE CONNECTION From: AUTO_SPPRT To: Pieter Burke AUTOMATICALLY GENERATED LOG -------------------------------- User Authentication VERIFIED -> p_burke Established connection p_burke => BG 001/07 via... RBS-BT_OPSEC_HUB_HANGAR03 Connecting ... ... Box Guard 001/07 ACTIVATED ... WAITING ... REMOTE CONTACT ESTABLISHED ... SENSORY FEEDBACK LOOK ESTABLISHED ... SCANNING ... SCANNING ... COMBAT PROTOCOL OVERRIDE CONFIRMED ... SYSTEMS DIAGNOSTIC INITIATED ........ WEAPONS SYSTEM - ONLINE ........ SENSORS - ONLINE ........ LOCOMOTOR - ONLINE ... WAITING EVENT LOG ---------------------------------------- XX:XX:XX, Idle XX:XX:XX, Idle XX:XX:XX, Idle XX:XX:XX, New CCall, CalledID=8008, CalledID=BG001/07, RedirectingId=, Origin=32,CallGuid=9E423F939 Origin=Unknown Reason=Direct XX:XX:XX, AttemptSignIn XX:XX:XX, State - AttemptSignIn.cde!Dummy XX:XX:XX, Event is NULL XX:XX:XX, State - SubSignIn.cde!Answer XX:XX:XX, Event is TrueEvent XX:XX:XX, State - SubSignIn.cde!AuthenticateUser XX:XX:XX, --> SubAuthenticate XX:XX:XX, State-SubAuthenticate.cde!TryCounter XX:XX:XX, Event is NULL XX:XX:XX, State-SubAuthenticate.cde!GatherID XX:XX:XX, Event is TrueEvent XX:XX:XX, Working XX:XX:XX, Working ---------------------------------------- END Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave From: Gary Savage To: Pieter Burke This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: >savage: Commander? >burke: About time. When will it be possible to test the Hydra system in LB-3? >savage: I would strongly advise against that. The chances that all goes as planned are VERY low. Despite the promising candidate we have down here. >burke: I have gotten used to your rate of success doctor. >savage: a DIRECT link btween the controller, the bio-facilitator and te link-team is very risky. >burke: This is a wireless connection... >savage: Even so. the consequences of a premature shutdown or disconnection preclude even attempting it >burke: Consequences such as? >savage: ANY major disruption in controller EEG activity could result in severe damage, permanent disability, even death to the link team and bio-facilitator. The skipe resulting from a sudden severing of the link is multiplied in the cerebral augmentations needed to be able to connect... It fries the delicate neural tissues. >burke: I am not interested in your explanations. It is unacceptable. It is of primary importance to this project that bio-feedback issues be minimized! YOU assured me that would be the case, as did Mr. Page. >savage: I understand, and eventually it will happen. But it will take time. >burke: ... Get back to work, doctor. Take your 'time'... RE:RE: Confirmation of Shipment From: FatherD@omega.di.net To: Pieter Burke Wonderful. Thank you, Pieter Burke (p.burke@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >SOL Interlude is slated to stopover at >Omega and continue on towards Hengsha. >A full compliment of altered subjects will >be aboard. I am told that there are >definitely some promising candidates, but >I will let the research logs speak for >themselves once they arrive. > >Also any disassembled components will >be loaded onto the Interlude for disposal. > >-Burke > > >FatherD@omega.DI.net wrote: > >>Commander, >> >>We are running out of viable subjects. I >>realize that preparations are time >>consuming and laborious, and that >>acquiring suitable materials can be >>somewhat problematic, however, both >>our projects ARE dependent on a >>constant supply of persons. >> >>When can we expect a shipment? >> >>Hugh Darrow Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link computers